


The Curious Case of Castiel & A Guinea Pig Named Moose

by Breadisthebestofall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Guinea Pig Owner Castiel (Supernatural), I finished this at 2 am, I love guinea pigs way too much, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadisthebestofall/pseuds/Breadisthebestofall
Summary: Sam and Dean are gone on a hunt. Castiel is bored with nothing to do, so he takes a walk around the town. He comes across a store that has sign that says "Adoption Day!" in large red letter and paw prints. He goes in on a whim and does not expect to meet a new friend.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Curious Case of Castiel & A Guinea Pig Named Moose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I decided to write this instead of working on my other fic that needs updating and sleeping. Hope you enjoy. :3

It had been a long day for Castiel. Sam and Dean were on a hunt down in Texas, which left Castiel alone in the bunker. He, himself, has just gotten done with his own solo hunt. A small nest of vampires that were dealt with. 

Bord, he decided to take a walk around the town. Passing the people on the streets, his mind drifted off. He thought about all of the hunts and massive world ending threats that they had faced. Walking further down the street, a sign caught his eye. It had large red letters with paw prints and it read: Adoption Day!

With nothing better to do, he walked in to find that the store was full of people. Parents with their children, single people looking for a companion, couples looking for a new addition to their homes, and the workers. There was plenty of noise and people crowded the area with the generic dogs and cats. The workers all looked a tad bit stressed with the amount of people and chaos of the young children. 

Wandering around, he noticed a glass door that had ‘Small Animals’ written on it. There was almost no one in the room other than a few workers and a couple looking around. Opening the door, he was greeted by loud wheeking and a worker.

“Hello!”, she said cherrily over the wheeking

“Hello,” he greeted. 

He glanced at the small furry blob in her arms.

She noticed and said, “This here is Patches, she is one of our rescue guinea pigs.”

Castiel glanced over her shoulder to see multiple cages of guinea pigs. There was one that had almost no furr to one that had seemingly too much on its small body.

“Are you interested in purchasing a pet or are you just looking around?” she asked politely. 

“Just looking around for now,” he responded.

“Well, just let me know if you have any questions,” she said while gently putting the ball of fluff back into its cage in which it quickly dashed over to the pile of hay. 

In the room, while there were lots of guinea pigs, he saw a few rabbits, hamsters, gerbils, and reptiles. The couple was looking at the rabbit enclosure and was asking the worker some questions on caging and food. 

He moved over to look at one of the cages, when a loud wheek caught his attention. He looked over into the cage to see a large, long haired, brown, guinea pig looking directly at him. It wheeked at him again, but this time, it perched itself on its house that it had and continued to look at him. It continued to wheek until he was standing in front of the cage. Then it promptly jumped off and trotted to him. Castiel looked at the guinea pig for a moment longer before it wheeked at him once more. He raised his hand and brought it near the guinea pigs nose. It sniffed his hand and began to nibble and lick it. He couldn’t help but smile. 

He carefully moved his index finger to the top of its nose and stroked its head. The guinea pig laid down in its bedding and purred. 

“Well, well, looks like Moose has finally come out of his shell.”

Both him and the pig were startled by the sudden voice and jumped. He looked over to see that the worker was now standing near him. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. The guinea pig, by any means, did not seem shy or scared. 

“We got poor Moose about three months ago. He was one of the few pigs that survived a massive guinea pig hoarding case. We tried to have him bond with a few other pigs, but the one that he got along with passed just last month,” the worker explained. 

Castiel turned his attention back to the guinea pig, named Moose. Moose had now calmed back down and wheeked at him to get his attention. Castiel began to pet the small rodent and it relaxed quickly. 

“This is the first time that he has come out to greet someone,” she said in awe. 

“I would like to purchase him,” he said.

“Great!, I can get you set up with some supplies and a new cage for Moose,” she said excitedly and walked away.

Had he really just said that? Dean hated animals, claiming that they were too messy and that they were always leaving on hunts so there would be no one to care for it. But……….the way that it looked at him……………. Dean would understand, he decided. 

The worker came back over with a large box, a bag of timothy hay, pellets, bedding, a small water bottle and a food dish, and a large wooden tunnel. 

“Guinea pigs are roaming animals and need plenty of space to run, hide, and explore. This cage is the minimum size per guinea pig. It most recommended that you get guinea pigs in pairs as they can get only. But since Moose has rejected all other guinea pigs here, you should be fine as long as you give him plenty of attention,” she said, handing him the items.

“They need things to chew on, timothy hay is the main part of their diet, vegetables like bell pepper, romaine lettuce, and carrots are a good snack, fruits like apples and oranges are okay as an occasional snack, exercise wheels are bad for them as it can damage their spines. They love to explore, so when you can, give them things to play with and new things for them,” she continued.

It was overwhelming him. He had a fondness for guinea pigs since they had evolved, but there was still plenty he didn’t know about them. Especially caring for them. 

“If it is possible, could i come back tomorrow to pick up Moose? I walked here and do not have my car right now,” he asked politely.

“Of course,” she said, “it will give you time to set up the cage and prepare for his arrival.”

“Thank you,” he said.

He grabbed the many bags of items, purchased them at the cashier, and walked back to the bunker.

What had he gotten himself into. 

.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.

Arriving back at the store, he made his way to the small animals section. The same worker from the previous day was there and he was greeted by both Moose and the worker. Within 10 minutes, he was walking out of the store with a small box with holes containing his new companion. 

After walking a block or so, a loud wheek from the box made it clear that Moose wanted attention. Castiel opened the box carefully after finding a place to sit down and lowered his hand to pet the small animal. Without warning, Moose ran up his arm and only his shoulder. Quickly, Castiel scooped him up and held him in front of him. Moose only wheeked again, but this time continued to make a low chutting sound while looking directly at Castiel with his beady, black eyes. 

“What do you want?” he asked the small rodent.

He was given a loud wheek as an answer from the guinea pig followed by more chutting. 

“I can’t carry you out of the box, you might get hurt,” he said.

Moose turned his head away from him and looked away. 

“Fine,” he relented and held Moose up to his chest where he relaxed.

Soon enough, they had made it to the bunker where the cage was set up in. He had done some research on what to give guinea pigs to play with, so he settled for a toilet roll and some newspaper that they had. He could get some more things for Moose to play with later. There was a nice large pile of timothy hay next to the wooden tunnel. He placed his water bottle next to his food dish that had a good amount of pellets. All of it was on a good layer of bedding for Moose to do his business on.

He placed Moose in his new cage and he quickly darted to the pile of hay. His body was almost completely covered in the pile. Castiel left Moose to explore and eat. Moose’s cage was currently in his bedroom in the bunker. It was then he had an idea.

He didn’t need to sleep or really rest like humans did. He could turn his room into a guinea pig room and have not just one guinea pig, but…..more guinea pigs. 

.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.

A week and a half later, Sam and Dean walked into the bunker. The hunt had gone longer than intended as there were some complications with the lore and how to gank the damn thing they were after. 

Walking to their rooms, exhausted from the hunts, they noticed something about Cas’s room. There seemed to be wood shaving in the hall. 

Dean Carefully opened the door. They were both met with loud wheeking and a gate. Behind the gate was, 3….no….4…..no……..6……..11 guinea pigs all surrounding the gate, wheeking as loud as they possibly could.

“CAAAAS!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comments and criticism are welcomed.


End file.
